1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to an improvement of a golf club head whose face portion is composed of composite materials of aluminum or aluminum alloy either of which are combined with ceramics.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, several golf club head materials have been used and such golf club heads are produced by using several methods. For example, it is common that the cutting and processing of wood including persimmon is used and that synthetic resins for example ABS resin, etc., are inserted in the face portion, and that metals, for example aluminum, brass and stainless steel, are used for the sole portion of the club head. Also, golf club heads made from aluminum alloy formed by casting, stainless steel forming and as others, graphite fiber (carbon fiber) reinforced plastics (C-FRP) by compression moulding and whisker strengthened aluminum alloy (FRM) by the squeeze casting are known to the public.